Future meets Past
by XxFire-PhoenixxX
Summary: After they've been attack by an Allie of Blackbeard, They were sent to the past. Will Marco dare to change the past?, What will happen if Ace didn't die? Oh and who is this girl really is she really an Allie or not? / Read more \\ Timetravel AU!
1. Marineford Hq

The air was filled with arrows, Clashing swords screams of anger and pain

Blood filled the battle field, Dead bodies all around. Obviously Teach is about to lose. Most of his crew died and the others go against their captain. Many hate Teach that's why most of the people in the battlefield was his enemy

Blackbeard escaped Impel down and declared war by attacking every member of a Younko crew.

The Yonkos is sure pissed by this because it's not even a month or so after the greatest war in history and most of Teach attacked died. So Trafalgar Law a Yonko, allied with the most powerful Younko among them and the most experienced which is the infamous ' Marco the Pheonix ' and he called the Pirate king Luffy. Most of the yonko's heard this too and helped

Then Trafalgar Law explained why he allied, Not just for revenge because Teach informed him that he have a secret weapon that can kill all persons even the strongest amongst all

So when they heard about the latest action Teach made in Sabaody Archipelago

They went there as fast as the light or Kizaru whoever you want to compare with

_**Present**_

The air was filled with commands by their own respective captains. Everybody have their own opponent to fight with they're win is close Teach's comarades is already outnumbered

Then a blue portal appeared taking all of their attention. A girl with long silver hair pale skin with reddish lips her skin was cold like Ice.

She gracefully landed infront of Teach. She looked at Blackbeared emotionless pure coldness in her eyes like he killed her already

" Zehahaha! Your here finally! Now do what you must! " Teach said while laughing

She gave a curt nod and lifted her hands, Dark clouds came her now white colored eyes shine brightly _( **A/N : Like Raven in teen Titans when performing a powerful spell )**_

" **_I ask the permission of all the elements, Please let them back to the time where before all of this things happened let them to change the fate I hold on t, Please accept my plead and let them change the whole world's fate_** " The girl said in a foreign tongue that none of them could understand ( _**A/N: Only the readers can LOL )**_

She closed her eyes a tear went unnoticed. She smiled peacefully before she let out a white light and almost blinded everyone

* * *

_**Marco's Point of View**_

I woke up with a blurry vision hoping to make it clear I blinked a few times, Then I noticed something wrong there's only the air around me no concrete thing... Weird enough I look below me only to see Izo and Haruta falling so I immediately transformed my arms into blue-flamed wings and grabbed them trying my best to stop the fall I gripped at them tightly as I flapped my wings to try to go higher but I failed at least I slow down the landing.

After I recovered from the fall I waited for the smoke to come out, Then I heard Izo and Haruta's whine

" Geez, you could've grab me carefully! My kimono **_almost_ **get ripped because of you! " Izo said while pointing to his _' Precious '_ kimono, Marco rolled his eyes at the Cross-dresser

" And my arm almost disconnected from my body! " Haruta shouted too

I used my Haki to see if there's someone around. I lightened my body with Violet-like flames

Seeing this as a Sign of battle, Haruta and Izo got up from their position and grabbed their weapons Immediately. Ready to attack as the Smoke cleared. They froze

They have gone to so many wars that most of them were forgotten but this... This was the war that marked through their hearts and mind. _**The war of the best** _

They lose to some of the wars too that most of the lost were forgotten and just laughed at but what they've lost in this war was never forgotten.

Then they heard Ace's shouts saying to take the Admiral's words back. Adrenaline rush through my veins as I sprint to the middle to block the Admiral's fist

I wasn't thinking when I it it's just all of those regret made me do. I know I might fall into a trap but the temptation was irresistible all those years of regret made me do it

I smirked at my opponent his hands go through my body, The violet flames allows me to be a Logia

Akainu frowned and Confusion was flashing through his eyes " Surprise? " I said while I punch him to the wall of the execution platform

* * *

** Hi~ ! XxFire-PheonixxX here! I changed the setting of the story and add more details!  
**

**R&R~!**


	2. The start of the fall

**Hi Minna-san! Just to inform 'ya I'll start with the Third person's Point of View**

**R&R! 3**

* * *

The whole battle field stood there in silence.. Everyone's question is Why is there two Phoenixes?

Even the Phoenix that has been chained with Sea-stone is confused

They watched the other Phoenix as he punch the Magma-man away, Ace stood there shocked.

Just what is happening?! Then a black-like fog crawl in the middle of the battle-field

The other Phoenix narrowed his eyes while clenching his jaw. Then a very familiar Cross-dresser and a boyish Swords-woman come beside the Phoenix with same reaction.

Then out of nowhere a portal appeared above the battle field. then a very familiar man in his late twenties wearing a very-familiar Strawhat falls from the portal

The Phoenix's eyes widened and faster than Kizaru. He transformed to a Blue-flamed Phoenix and catch the Strawhatter that's Unconscious and place it to the ground.

The Strawhatter's body twitch after the Other Phoenix place his body to the ground. Slowly his eyes opened.

" P-pineapple? Your alive! " He shouted and rose from the ground like he has no wounds on his body

The other Phoenix ignore the nickname 'cuz he knows he can't change it anymore, Even how many times he tried

" .. Yes, yoi ... But there's something you need to check first Luffy " He said

The said Straw-hatter look around at his surroundings... Confuse on why he need to check it first, Then he froze in realization he's back at the time where his brother died

Then a laugh was heard across the battle field, The only one who have that laugh was..

They're body tensed as they feel the energy of the said opponent.. How could he be so strong just after a minute?

" Zehahaha Welcome back- " a voice said from the black fog. The fog cleared " Pirate king " all of the person who knows Haki froze in place because of fear, First the Phoenix who have a strong aura then another one with a Strong aura too then all of a Sudden a Unknown man just passed their energy aura's. Even Whitebeard's Aura was forgotten because of them

* * *

**_Marco's _Point Of View  
**

I smirked as I watch the Admiral's body flew to the wall that has ' Justice' on it

I turned around only to see a very confuse expression from the young commander that we sacrificed for... Memories of the Young teen's speech flash through my mind I closed my eyes

All of those guilt and regrets wash off, Finally I done it right. All of those memories that haunt me in the past few years, Oyaji's death, Thatch's death and Ace's death. It was all my fault if I was there paying attention.. If I only forced Oyaji to not come to the war ... If I wasn't distracted by Kizaru I wouldn't been chained by the Sea-stone cuffs I would've save Ace..

I opened my eyes, But now I'm going to make sure they will live. I wouldn't let Oyaji nor Ace die again

I felt my body tense as black fog covered the middle of the battle field. _**Teach**_ I growled as I clench my jaw and Narrowed my eyes.

What is he planning? Why did he bring us back here? Why was the girl crying?

I felt Izo and Haruta's energy came closer " He's here " Haruta said as She ball her hands into fist

I detect a very familiar energy that I can't remember where I have felt it before...

Then all of our attention was turned to the portal that appeared above the battle-field.

My eyes widened in realization I instantly turn my arms into wings and catch the Straw-hatted Pirate king

I grabbed his sleeves and landed to the Battle-field. After I put his body to the ground his body twitch a bit a sign of waking up

Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked a few times before yelling " P-pineapple your alive! " He shouted wide-eyed

I ignored the nickname, Even if it is annoying I already get used to it I tried many times to correct the younger male but failed and it does remind me of Ace and Thatch

I rose from the ground, So they think that we died huh? " ... Yes, yoi.. But But there's something you need to check first Luffy " I said

The younger male was confuse at first, But then he froze in realization.

" Zehahahha " a distinct laugh was heard across the Marineford HQ

Our body tense as we locate its energy.. How can he be so strong just after an hour?

" Zehahaha Welcome back- " Teach said from the black fog. The fog cleared " Pirate king "

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! But anyways leave a review!  
**

**XxFire-PhoenixxX **


	3. Is it really a fall or a flight?

**Yo! Whazzup~~! **

_**XxFire-Phoenixx **_**here! The reason I'm not updating this constantly because this is not my prior story... So yeah expect slow updates**

**MegDBrew : Oh look and update! **

**SuperGuineaPig: Thank you, I'll try to be more detailed but I can't promise that It will turn good.. **

**On to the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 : Is it really a fall or a flight?**_

Luffy grit his teeth as well as Marco

Teach held the girl's head from earlier, Gruesome right?

He laughed and throw the head to the other side. " Is it great to be here again? Zehahaha " He said while laughing

Teach got his crew back, and He's teaming with his younger self.

" Ahh.. Pirate king sorry for cutting your Nakamas head " He said with a grin which only made more angry

" YOU BASTARD! " He said but was stopped by Marco.

" Argh! Let go Marco! Argh! " Luffy yelled trying to get out of the Phoenix's grip

" Haruta get all of our brothers on the ship, Izo get Oyaji and Jinbe get them to The submarine at the port " He ordered, Jinbe who still don't know who he is but followed because he too felt the presence of Teach

" Wait.. What are you going to do? " Ace asked obviously worried.. Well at least a bit

Marco smiled " Don't worry, Just go with Jinbe " He assured the Freckled-teen

The three of them do as what the Phoenix said. " Argh! Let go! " Luffy said trying to get out of the Phoenix grip which failed again.

" What are you planning, Blackbeard?! " Marco yelled angrily gritting his teeth

" Zehahaha, Don't be Impatient Taichou " Teach said with a grin " Tch, will you stop calling me that you are no longer a part of Teach " Marco snarled

He laughed again " Old habits die hard " Was Teach's answer

Then a sound of a sword screeching to the marbled floor sounded to the whole Marineford Hq. Luffy turned his head to were the sound came from. However Marco, Who already knows who the man is didn't and just kept glaring at Teach and trying to figure out what he's next move

" Ah.. So we only came in the right time, Huh? " Akagami said

The Pirate king's eyes widened " S-shanks " He stammered.

Akagami tilted his head to the Pirate king " Huh? you know me?.. Well you kinda look familiar.. " He said

" Shishishishi Of course I'm Luffy! " He said. The trio whitebeard pirates resist the urge to face-palm.

Marco sighed. Really the Pirate king is always a pain in the ass.

Akagami choked as well the Marines around them, " W-what? " Shanks said in disbelief

" Shishishi your funny Shanks! " He laughed. Marco's eye twitch really when can the Pirate king be serious they're infront of a now dangerous enemy for Crying out loud!

" Zehahaha I really don't wanna ruin your reunion seeing this is the last one, But we have something to do " He said

Marco's eye widened he's trying to get Oyaji's Devil fruit again!. So he Immediately blocked his way

" Zehaha I thought you will never find out Taichou " He said then he maid a black vortex under the Phoenix to suck him in _**( A/N :Remember in Impel down? The one he used to suck in the marines to get through the gate.. )** _

But the Phoenix flamed himself with the Flames he used to beat Blackbeared, The legendary red flames that said that the Phoenix is the only one could use it

The vortex disappeared, And The Phoenix made a circle made of fire to block Teach's crew. Teach frowned seeing he could not do anything **_yet_ **to fight the Red flames.

Then a person jumped outside the flame circle a very familiar grin surprise him,

" _**T-Thatch** _"

* * *

_**Wahaha I know I know I'm evil for putting a cliffhanger LOL **_

_**Anyways If there's things that you can't understand, Don't be afraid to say it... Or should I say type it? Well whatever..**_

_**Leave a Review!**_

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	4. Fallback

**An Update! Yey! **

**XxFire-PhoenixxX here! Please check my other stories! **

**Thatch : 0_o I'm an ally of Teach?!**

**Luffy : Look there's too Pineapples! Shishishi**

*** Ace facepalmed ***

**Ace : Really Luffy that's the only thing you notice?**

**Me : Well it is Luffy, Anyways Leave a review!**

* * *

Everything froze in that moment, Every Whitebeard member was shocked. The Marines was curious

Thatch laughed but his laugh was different, It was not joy. It was anger, Fear and regret. I know you can't call it a laugh but that's what he do!

His eyes was all black, Marco and Luffy knows what it means..

The dark fruit can also take over a body of a person. But you need the emotions of Fear, anger and regret to take over its body

It didn't help the situation of the Blackbeard pirates. They only made Marco more pissed

The red flames arise and more hotter making some of them yelp, Thatch pulled his swords " You can't- " He jumped and pinned Marco " Attack Master " He said with a smirk. His swords was made with Sea-stone. He's pushing the swords down his throat, Blood spilling out but before it get deeper a giant fist crack the air and push Thatch away.

The flames died down, Whitebeard is pissed too

" Teach " Whitebeard growled " Zehahaha, Your era is over! It's our era now Zehahaha " He laughed and the younger Teach tried to attack Whitebeard

But was blocked by Akagami, Marco and Luffy's eye widened they know he will only lose

Luffy punched the younger Teach away, But he was only pushed a bit.

The younger Teach spit blood and laughed with his older self " Zehahaha you think you can beat us that easily, Pirate king? " They said

Luffy growled, but before further more actions Marco ordered to re-treat.

They manage to convince Whitebeard to go with them **( Which considered a miracle because of how stubborn the old-man was )  
**

They manage to get out of the sight of The Blackbeard pirates, They were already informed at Ace's location

Now our trio and The pirate king was having a meeting with the two Yonkos

Whitebeard drank his sake while looking at the Time-travelers ( Much to the Nurses displeasure ), The younger Marco on his side. Akagami on the left side of Luffy the trio on the right side of the Pirate king

They already explained they're situation and they're problem. They now learned about the girl who sent them back

She was known as the guardian of the elements. They need her help so that's why they're asking Whitebeard if he knows where the guardian is

" I heard a girl like that, She was from the middle of the new world " Whitebeard said

" I was thinking, Maybe that girl is the reason too how Teach got stronger " Shanks said

" That was what we were thinking too, We need to go there before Teach does " Haruta said

" Then its settled. Were going to that Island " Whitebeard declared

* * *

**Sorry if some of them are OOC, Please leave a review~~!  
**

**XxFire-PhoenixxX**


End file.
